Recruiting Wizarding London's Brightest Witch of the Age
by MarauderInSecret
Summary: Being recruited by one her best friend's old agency was the last thing Hermione expected; what's more a handsome billionaire genius has suddenly taken a deep interest in her intelligence, or is the interest really aimed towards her? Read as Hermione and her newest best friend assist in taking down the God of Mischief with the Avengers right beside her. Rating may change. XD
1. Chapter 1: Breached Wards

Recruiting Wizarding London's Brightest Witch of the Age

Chapter 1: Breached Wards

The sound of running footsteps and a slamming door snapped the ten occupants of the room out of their meeting haze; everyone turned to the young wheezing Auror trainee, no doubt sent by Anthony Goldstein who was currently supervising the training course in the Auror Department while the Head Auror was attending the meeting with the Vice Head Auror and other important figures of the M.O.M. The young man finally came out of his wheezing before standing up straight and shouting frantically.

"Head Auror Potter! Vice Head Auror Pucey! Vice-Auror Leonhart! Dr. Granger! Someone breeched the muggle repellent ward set around Hogsmeade! Some of our Aurors went into stop them and erase their memories and send them away, but the muggles are avoiding containment and fighting back!"

The four people in demand quickly stood up and left the room whilst the others sat back to wait for news of the occurrence. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, co-heads of the Ministry's Law Department, the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt, Theodore Nott, the Assistant Healer of Dr. Granger, Severus Snape, head of the Department of Mysteries, and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall were left in the room while Head Auror Harry Potter-Black , Vice Head Auror Adrian Pucey, Head Healer Hermione Potter-Black, and Head Potions Mistress and Co-Vice Head Auror Artemis Lupin-Black ran out of the room and towards the emergency fireplace and flooed away while yelling, "Honeydukes!" or "Three Broomsticks!".

"Figures that Black and Potter would call out Honeydukes just to get to Hogsmeade."

The platinum blonde man (Draco) scoffed while sipping his Starbuck's hazelnut frappuccino (A/N: Sorry! Had to add that! I love drinking Starbuck's!) Artemis and Hermione had gotten for him earlier. Severus, McGonagall, Blaise and Theo nodded in agreement while sipping their own drinks of black coffee, earl grey tea, and two more caramel and mocha frappuccinos the last two had also been received from the two young women.

* * *

><p>~MEANWHILE~ (Artemis's POV)<p>

Artemis couldn't believe it! Someone breeched the wards?! That was completely unheard of, unless you were the nose-less, bald, and ugly dark lord, but even then, Voldemort almost couldn't breech the wards this easily. She gracefully exited the fireplace to allow Hermione to come through as well.

When she did, Artemis quickly slipped outside after vanishing the soot off of her silky royal blue cloak and waving to Madame Rosemerta on the way out, Hermione on her tail with her maroon red cloak. Outside, she was met with men and a few women being tossed around by two lithe figures, a few were even being blown back by an electric shock, muggle weapons.

"Auror Leonhart! Healer Granger!" Both women turned to see Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson running towards them.

"What's the statement on these muggles Auror Thomas? Anything particular?" Hermione asked them as they stopped," how many are injured?"

"Nothing much, it's just…they have a weird shock gun that muggle policemen use, but it can be repetitively used more than once, ten of us are down and seven are mainly injured with a dislocated arm, wrist, leg, or ankle-"

"Auror Parkinson, status and description?" Artemis demanded.

"A man and a woman together, the man carries a coal black bow with weird spinning arrows that can change to certain actions like flashes or ropes, great aimer, short buzz-cut, muddy brown hair, about 175 to 177 cm, sturdy and built. The woman carries the muggle shock thingy, wavy bob cut ginger red hair, 155 to 160 cm, skilled in hand-to-hand combat and with the weapon she's using." The former Slytherinth girls said all in one breath.

As soon as she finished, Artemis took off towards the fighting scene, she could faintly hear Hermione calling out orders to Dean and Pansy about getting the injured to St. Mungo's. Artemis couldn't help but groan at the fact that Nick Fury and his guards are back in her life; she had left her agent life to help her magical home land, to assist the Order of Phoenix and fight a war that she barely survived. She was only eighteen when she joined the light side of the war; it has been a good 8 years since she's seen anything or anybody related to Nick Fury. Natasha and Clint had probably change from 8 years ago, but then again, they're still using their same old weapons…wonder if they admitted their feelings for each other yet? It'd be hilarious if they didn't, really.

Slipping off her cloak, it transfigured back into its black twelve-inch Thestral tail hair core with a combination of Dragon heartstring core, she quickly slipped it into her invisible wrist holster before running towards the shrieking shack where they were currently being mob.

"Artemis!" Harry called not too far away, "what are you doing? Where's Hermione?"

"Taking care of the injured", she answered before walking straight into the mob and moving Auror's away from her target and her former companions line of aim. She caught a fist as it raced towards her face and twisted her body around until the arm was firmly around her attackers' back, a foot came up to kicked her but she just kicked her captive down to his knees before pulling out a long silver dagger and held to her captive's neck. "It's been a long time, Hawkeye, or should I be a good old friend and call you Clint like old times?"

All the commotions around stopped as the other agent became still; Artemis can feel the head of a gun pointing straight at her, she didn't flinch as she looked up at her other old companion while she kept a firm grip on her captive's neck. Natasha's eyes held a look of fury before recognition and shock settled in.

"Natasha."

"Penelope?" Both Clint and Natasha gasped.

"I actually go by my first name now, but I guess it doesn't matter." Artemis said casually as she let go of Clint and turned to face Harry, Adrian, and the other Aurors. "Everybody back down, assist with the injured, repair anything damaged, Harry, can you get Severus and Minerva down here to restore the wards? I'll explain later, Adrian, take these two to my office and have them searched and disarmed."

As she said this; Artemis swiped her hand in their direction,wandlessly and nonverbally stunning the two agents and tying them up with an _incarerous, _while her orders were being carried out, she walked to where Hermione was fixing the dislocated arm of Cormac McLaggen.

"Anything worse than this?" She asked.

"Other than a long shock from that muggle shock gun, everything's fine. What about you or those muggles? Who are they?"

"I'm fine…as usual…those muggles are…my old 'protecting' friends." Artemis answered sarcastically.

* * *

><p>(Hermione's POV)<p>

Realization dawned onto her as her friend said that; besides Harry, the Malfoy's, Blaise, Severus Snape, Kingsley, and Hermione herself, no one knew about the life Artemis had before left the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization 10 years ago at age 16. She had been orphaned at age 6 when her mother and father were taken by a secret organization that wanted information only they knew; Artemis later learned that her parents became victims of the Black Pain Organization, they dealed with illegal drugs and counterfeiting. Burning with revenge, she studied everything her parents knew about the government and criminals, reading all hidden documents she found in her house that her parents hid from her, discovering a whole lot more about her parents' own lives as agents in their laptop files.

At 10 years old, she was discovered inside the government system by S.H.I.E.L.D. who took her in instead of turning her in to the government. They discovered everything she knew and trained her to be an agent with hardcore martial arts, education, weaponry, etc. She was later known as 'Black Panther' because of her signature sleek black hair and tantalizing Caribbean blue eyes. Artemis knew she had magic; how do you think she was able to avenge her parents? Well, she burned down the whole Black Pain organization building with accidental magic at age 7. When she left S.H.I.E.L.D. at age 16; she immediately went to Winchester, England where the Malfoy's found her breeching their wards, they took her in and had her pose as Narcissa's long lost niece.

The Malfoy's educated her in white magic, dark arts, and history, tutoring her constantly for two years as she quickly took in all the magical info she can before she seeked out the Order of Phoenix, Artemis was their top trainer and warrior during the war after Mad-Eye was killed. Despite suffering dark curses and broken legs and dislocated shoulders in the war, she came out alive.

"Mione? Are you there?" Harry's voice snapped her out of her trance. Hermione shook her head before nodding at Harry to speak, "Yes Harry, what is it?"

"Artemis left to interrogate the muggles, apparently they know more than the usual muggles since they actually found Hogsmead. Malfoy and Zabini are in the office with them right now. Snape and the Headmistress have already fixed the wards; we just have to go see the interrogation now. Artemis wants you there for her; I've got to go pick up James and Albus from daycare while Gin goes for her first check-up this afternoon." The bespectacled man explained.

"Ok then Harry, you go on. I'll see you later at the Burrow." Hermione said as she smiled at the thought of her nephew and godson. "Tell Gin I said hello, and I'll see the boys later."

Harry nodded before disapparating with a loud crack, Hermione deeply sighed and glanced at Hogsmead one last time before taking a few steps out of its border and doing the same.

She did not notice a golden armored figure watching her every move before her figured disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions & Answers

**A NOTE from SasoriHime: **

**OMG~! I really did not expect such great feedback! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING, REVIEWING,ETC. It made me really happy! So thank you all! :) I apologize for not updating sooner, the new semester has been driving me crazy since I'm trying to adjust to my new classes! **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm just going to say it once so I won't have to keep re-typing this into other chapters too, so yea...I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers!**

* * *

><p>(Chapter 2: Questions &amp; Answers)<p>

(Hermione's POV)

The atmosphere was thick, very thick…and very tense.

Hermione had flooed St. Mungo's earlier, Angelina Johnson was now taking her place in the healing ward as she went to Artemis's office in the potions department and floo-traveling to her friend's Auror office. According to Blaise, no one had spoken at all in the past twenty or so minutes, not even Draco, who always had a tendency to be sarcastic and speak out loud to break silences. Both agents were changed into transfigured sweatpants and white t-shirts, no doubt to make sure they were completely unarmed, and still bound together by invisible ropes, but now they were sitting in cushiony royal blue armchairs that Artemis had conjured up, and for some reason, bolted to the ground with a sticking charm. When asked why, all she said was; "I can't risk these two escaping and telling S.H.I.E.L.D. about us."

Adrian was affronted that two muggles could actually escape from being tied up to a chair by magic, but one look from Artemis shut him up, even after befriending her 5 years ago and even as going close as to going on more than a few dates, he was still hesitant around his co-head.

Everyone, as in Artemis, Draco, Severus Snape, and Hermione, was sitting in Artemis's office in a semi-circle with the two agents facing them; Artemis's desk and files were situated outside the half circle and away from the captives. It was only after Blaise had left for a meeting in Italy and Adrian to his Auror-trainee shift when Artemis finally broke the long silence with her first question.

"How did you get into Hogsmeade?"

Silence.

"It's not really a hard question, Clint, Natasha, though if you choose to be difficult, our _failed_ mission 10 years ago will be child's play compared to what I can do."

The two agents looked up at her with their haunted eyes as she said this; Hermione noticed Clint trying to break free of his invisible restraints, earning a snicker from Draco and Snape who had also caught on to what the agent was doing. They knew he would never get free without the counter-spell.

Even so, everyone in the room, sans Natasha and Clint, knew that their friend would never resort to torturous methods unless heavily provoked or when no questions were being answered, meaning Artemis had lost her patience. Vetiraserum was an option, but Snape had used the last of his supply on recently captured werewolves who were out to avenge Greyback, it took more than one dose for the potion to take effect on magical creatures. You would think that after six years everything would stop, but nope, there are still dark wizards, witches and even magical creatures out there thirsting for revenge of their fallen lord. So unfortunately, the next batch of truth potion wouldn't be ready for another month and Artemis didn't want Clint or Natasha staying in the magical world any longer than necessary.

"How did you, or maybe Nick, find Hogsmeade? What does he want?"

Again, she was only met with silence.

"You've changed Penelope." Clint finally said after a short pause, his eyes only slightly softening.

"That's not an answer."

"I'm not giving you one."

"Well then you should start talking." The raven haired woman retorted.

"I'm getting tired of these pauses", Draco muttered from beside Hermione as another wave of silence greeted them, again.

"Leave then." Hermione hissed.

"But Artemis said I could be here."

"Then shut up before I hit my only godson!" Snape hissed this time.

Hermione rolled her eyes before shifting her attention back to Artemis, Natasha, and Clint.

"Now, again, how did you find Hogsmeade and what does Nick want?"

The answer from Natasha was immediate this time, though she was now speaking Russian.

**(A/N: This part is suppose to be in Russian, but I don't speak Russian and I didn't want to use any translating site in case someone Russian actually reads my story-line and call me stupid in their minds for poor Russian grammar that some translating websites have, so let's just assume this part is spoken in Russian, ok?)**

"Nick sent out ten agents to an old hideout in England three weeks ago, they were supposed to retrieve highly radioactive substances from an underground hideaway that was discovered a month ago. They never returned, we suspect that they've been captured and detained somewhere, Nick sent us as back up, but that was three days ago, we lost track of the hideout, the agents are nowhere to be seen, and when we stepped into an invisible wall, we lost all contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. and found a rackety town full of shops."

"So it was an accident that you stumbled upon Hogmeade?" Artemis responded in kind, when they didn't answer she continued, "There's more to it isn't there?"

"Finding you in that town was just as surprising as you finding us, consider it a sort of bonus for us since you were part of our assignment." Clint answered (in Russian).

"What does Nick want with me? I've already told him that I was done working for him and his stupid cause!" Artemis snapped.

"Nick is back to trying to establish the Avengers plan, he wants you and a Dr. H. G. Potter-Black part of the group." He replied when Natasha didn't.

"That plan was supposed to be established five years ago when Dr. Bruce Banner was supposedly able to replicate Steve Roger's hero experiment," Artemis stated quickly and angrily, "We all know how well that went, that was the reason why the Avenger's plan was canceled is it not? Why is it being re-established?"

"Nick prefers to tell you why himself" Natasha answered, "How did you even get all of that information, Penelope? It was classified information in the government scientific research archives, Nick almost couldn't even get into it."

"That's for me to know and for you never to find out." Artemis's tone indicated the end of their conversation.

**(A/N: Russian-speaking minute end. )**

Everybody, meaning Hermione, Draco and Snape, frowned in confusion at the foreign language only the two, and former agent, could understand. Hermione looked at to gauge Artemis's expression only to see confusion, anger, then realization, and finally, comprehension. When Artemis suddenly turned to face Hermione, she frowned. Hermione wondered why? Did they talk about her? Artemis shook her head and sped to her filing cabinets, she quickly pulled out random files and tossed them onto her desk; it was only a few minutes later when she finally pulled a small stack of files out and gestured for Draco to help her move a table in between them. She expertly slid the folders across the 4 foot long table. Ten files were revealed, Hermione recognized the files as the papers flew out of their folders and onto the tabletop in a nice organized fashion, Clint and Natasha watch in shock as the papers flew around before finally settling down.

Setting the table lower for the two agents eyes; the group watched as Clint's and Natasha's eyes widened in shock before turning into disgust.

(Natasha's POV)

After viewing small bits of the files from her position, the red haired woman sat back in her blue seat and let all the information of the unfortunate agents sink into her mind, she could tell Clint was doing the same thing. It was only a few minutes later when Natasha felt like throwing up reading of those agents' deaths, beside her, Clint was clearly trying to keep a straight face, despite the fact that cold sweat was slowly dripping down his forehead. It really didn't help that each picture was moving too, seven of the pictures graphically showed an agent erratically twitching into impossible angles before starting over again, the fore mentioned seven were tortured to death, two men had instant deaths, which left one man, who was the only survivor that had almost died from extensive blood loss.

"What the hell is this?!" Clint demanded.

Natasha couldn't even bring herself to speak as Clint shouted for answers; what the hell happened to these agents? What kind of monster did this to them? It was inhuman, evil, and the worst thing Natasha had ever seen in her entire life, and she has seen a whole lot too, but this was on a whole new world. Looking up at the other occupants of the room; she noticed that they all had a blank, but haunted, and faraway look in their eyes. The room temperature suddenly fell as gloom filled the air.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sent by Nick, we found out from their badges. They were already like this when we found them two and a half weeks ago, we couldn't save them in time…they were broken beyond repair. It was luck that the last man survived at all." And unfamiliar voice spoke up.

Natasha's gaze shifted to the curly haired woman across from her; her haunting and rich brown eyes held wisdom, kindness, and understanding, as if this wasn't the worst, or the first, horrendous thing she has ever seen. Despite how calm, collected, or blank the others looked on the outside, Natasha could see that they were haunted by something…their past, Penelope included, and the young woman looked more haunted now than she did ten years ago. **(A/N: Just saying here, that to Natasha and Clint, Artemis is still Penelope, the name she was personally known as before she ran away. To Hermione, Harry, and co. she is Artemis.)**

"I'm Healer Granger, but you can call me Hermione", the petite curly haired woman continued, "I was the healer, or the doctor, at the scene, and I saved your last agent from blood loss, he's still alive but under extensive care."

"What happened there?" Natasha muttered so quietly they had to lean in to hear only to resume to their original positions as her voice got louder, "What kind of monsters did this?!"

"That's classified information, Natasha. I've already broken six rules just showing you these files. I can't tell you anymore about the case, it's already been closed, but if you're looking out for revenge for those agents, there's no need, my squad and I already took care of their attackers days ago." Penelope answered.

"Why do you keep saying 'squad'?" Clint pointed out, he quickly continued his questioning before anyone could answer, "Who are you? What are you? Who are these people? What have you been doing ever since you left us Penelope?"

Everyone watched as the ,formerly greasy, raven haired man quickly got up and pulled out a slim twelve inch black wood stick, he swiftly swiped the air a few times before stopping and nodding to Penelope to continue, Natasha and Clint could hear the faint sound of buzzing around them. Penelope glanced at the others before stepping up to them and answering Clint's questions all in one go.

"I am Artemis Penelope Leonhart-Lupin-Black, Head Potions Mistress and Co-Vice Head Auror of 104th squad in the Ministry of Magic. These people are my friends and mentor: Dr. H. G. Potter-Black, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape. I'm a witch Natasha, Clint. I left to find magic and learn about it. To help save the Wizarding World and magic."

"Magic?" Natasha murmured just as Clint said, "she's Dr. H. G. Potter-Black?"

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>SasoriHime: Not so much action right now, but I promised there will be some soon! Next chapter will be in a mystery peron's POV before switching on to Tony Stark (Iron Man). Find out what happens to Mr. Stark's and Ms. Pott's relationship in the next R.W.L.B.W.o.t.A. <strong>**Chapter 3 : Wanna Know Why?**

**Beserked2: Lol! I kind of got carried away with the names didn't I? Thanks for the note though! Now I know what not do to for future updates/chapters/stories!**

**Once again, thank you all so much! **

**Review! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wanna Know Why?

R.W.L.B.W.o.t.A.

Chapter 3: Wanna Know Why?

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time~! X( I have been spending all my free time studying and cramming for school tests and extra-credit activities! I stay after school for tutoring too, so I don't get home until late in the afternoon, then after tutoring, I have to go to work too~! My mind is going crazy over everything around me, but even so, thank you all for following/favoriting/reading/reviewing my storyline~! I'm really happy that you all like it so far! I'm hoping to update faster than I currently am right now, hopefully it's soon! I've already started on Chapter 4 and I hope to finish it and post it up by Thursday or Friday. Once again, thank you all for reading and sorry for the long wait! Enjoy~!**

** gypsymooneysgirl7733: Hermoine is a Potter-Black because Harry sort of adopted her as his sister since they are so close, that part will be explained later on in the story so it won't be so confusing.**

**I have to admit, Ron is really not one of my favorite characters, though he is a funny guy and be fairly cool in other stories I have read, I didn't really want him and Hermione to end up together, but it was inevitable since I'm not J.K. Rowling. So no, Ron and Hermione are not married or together. They shared a kiss but that was it.**

** Protagonist Of Life: Artemis is actually only an OC I've made to be paired with another Avengers' character. Everyone will have an important role, but it'll mainly be Hermione and Tony who will have the main roles.**

Can anybody guess which Avengers' character I'm pairing Artemis with?

* * *

><p>Mystery Person's POV<p>

Humans…tiny, pesky, little beings that are selfish in every way, greedy, naïve, and very…oblivious.

A shadow-like figure watched the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization fort with a mischievous gleam in his eyes; his scepter gleamed with anticipation for what was to come, he could already feel all the little human termites preparing to leave. It was as if they had known he was coming!

Ha! As if…

* * *

><p>He had thought she understood him, understood what he does, and understands why he does it…it was to protect her. Her and every frickin' humanperson/man on Earth damn it! He became Iron Man to actually save and help people…and escape the communists…and avenge a good friend of his, but never mind that. She left him! (A/N: I actually looked up the reason why he became Iron man! This last part was actually kind of true.) Pepper Potts left him and married his stupid chauffer, "Happy" Harold Hogan! They eloped after Tony had found them 'together' in his garage after returning from assisting constructors regulate a building into shape and fixing the rotting underwater pipes 10 miles away from the city (A/N: from what I've researched, Pepper and Harold actually got married in the real Marvel comic.), Jarvis had apparently known about their 'escapades' since he caught them on the security cameras, but Pepper had deleted the videos and edited them out before Tony could get to them. When he had Jarvis try to pull up the deleted files, he found out that Harold had already completely taken out the security videos and either deleted them or transferred them into another source, most likely a flash drive since the man isn't too bright, but he must've been bright enough to actually take those security videos right?

No. Hell no, he, Tony Stark, is the genius here.

So why Pepper chooses Hogan over him was beyond him…and why is he even moping or thinking about this? He is Anthony 'Tony' Stark, Iron man, genius, playboy, billionaire, and philanthropist. He did not need some silly woman tying him down and taking away his plans for the Stark Company or his life…besides; he had other things on his mind, like the Avengers' Initiative plan that Nick Fury's side-kick…what was his name…oh yeah, Agent Phil Coulson, had told him about. Just before he found out that Pepper had been cheating on him- good god! Why does he keep going back to that?!

"Sir, would you like to go over the files Mr. Coulson has given you?" Jarvis's robotic voice spoke up.

Tony looked up at the ceiling before deeply sighing and getting up from his lounging position on the smooth leather couch, "Bring it up Jarvis, it's not like I have anything better to do, I might as well take a small peek at it." He grabbed a drinking glass and filled it half-way full with some Scotch before turning around towards the windows where Jarvis had set up everything in the file. Five men and three women were displayed with loads of other stuff he really hadn't intended to even look at a week ago.

"That's all of it, sir."

As he looked them over, he read off every single name, watched their recorded video clip files, and information. "Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye, Dr. Bruce Banner, Big Green Monster, a.k.a. the Hulk, Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, Thor, demi-god of thunder, Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. Black Widow, Artemis Penelope Leonhart-Lupin-Black, a.k.a. Black Panther, and Dr. H. G. Potter-Black, valedictorian, philanthropist, and top researcher of gamma rays and radiation (like Bruce Banner)…only researcher and woman to chemically almost replicate the serum used on Steve Rogers in the "Super Soldier Serum" project developed by the scientist Dr. Abraham Erskine, and not explode or turn into a giant ,half-naked, green she-beast."

"I failed to see that last part anywhere in the files, Stark."

"That's 'cause I just made it up, Agent Fury." Tony replied as his eyes lingered on the blank photo of Dr. H. G. Potter-Black and the probably 15 or 16 year old picture of the Black Panther in action, "what's with no pic and way-too-young-to-hold-a-real-gun-pic?"

"Well…with the connections Dr. Potter-Black has, we were unable to obtain a clear image-"

"So you don't even know if she or he is a man or woman?" Tony scoffed, "Hard to believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. was unable to obtain something as easy as a picture…"

Fury continued as if he didn't even interrupt, "Penelope, the Black Panther, was a former secret agent that use to work under S.H.I.E.L.D. she ran away when she was sixteen and this was the last photo we had of her before we completely lost track of her. Our sources could only tell that she is still alive and living somewhere off in the U.K."

Tony just nodded thoughtfully as he sipped his Scotch, "So…what are you doing here?"

"You already know why I'm here Tony."

"I can only guess."

"The Avengers' Plan…"

"Huh…I was under the impression that Phil was going to try and convince me."

"Yeah, but since he couldn't, I have to. So what's your answer?"

After a long pause, he answered, "…Sure, it's not like I have a wedding to plan anymore."

* * *

><p>Hermione felt like hurling as the pilot of the jet accelerated on Natasha's orders; beside her, Artemis was silently fuming about her accepting the two agent's proposals and following them back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s current headquarters. She knew her friend's anger and haunted feelings were directed towards returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. but she knew she had to accept if the whole entire world is in danger…again.<p>

Clint had already gone ahead to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s old headquarters to help them load important documents and supervise the import two hours ago, in U.S. time; it was 5:32 p.m. when he left.

Taking her mind off the accelerating jet she was on; she glanced down at the screen of the laptop Natasha had given her as soon as they got on the jet. Hermione had reread the profiles she was given seven times, memorizing every single detail S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about her future co-agents; Artemis had already known and read about the whole AVENGER'S plan and all the members chosen, her reaction to a few of them were odd and interesting to say the least, but after watching video clips and doing some more advance research on her own high-tech tablets, her fury had slightly gone down a notch. While reading all the information given; she was not too please about learning about another possible war, especially since said enemy was a demi-god and a bunch of aliens from a completely different universe, not that Natasha or Clint knew of any of this, this was kept between her and Hermione.

The Tessaract, the object S.H.I.E.L.D. is trying to retain and study was not yet found by anybody yet, Hermione hoped both her magical and muggle knowledge would be enough to find it and prevent a war. Being in one was already bad enough; a second war is not something she wants to be included in, though she did wonder why anybody would want the Tessaract, it was obviously a cube of destruction and needed to be destroyed…not that Natasha or Clint needed to know that either.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor Black." Natasha said as Artemis got up and left the room and entered the pilot's coven. "..she wouldn't have come if it weren't for you."

"She came of her own free will, Miss Romanoff, though, I'm sure it had something to do with the memories she saw through Clint." Hermione said honestly as she thought back to the conversation in the office.

* * *

><p>(~FLASHBACK~)<p>

"Magic?" Natasha murmured just as Clint said, "she's Dr. H. G. Potter-Black?"

"You didn't actually think we had anti-gravity controller affects put in this room earlier did you? When I brought out those files, they were magically bounded together and organized, wandlessly and non-verbally of course." Artemis said as she released the _incarcerous_ spell on them, "The knowledge of the magical folks here is not very updated compared to S.H.I.E.L.D."

In the background, everyone could hear Draco scoff, "Pfft! Of course you'd do wandless…hey Godfather, what's an ani-gravy controller affects?" He received a slap to the head for 'obviously not paying attention in Muggle Studies'. The two agents were just about to spring into action when they suddenly froze; two long, slim, and very black stick were pointing right at them by the same two men who were bickering just seconds before.

"And yes, I'm Dr. H. G. Potter-Black", Hermione said looking at the two, once again stupefied, agents, "Not many people know that I'm a woman unless they already know me, my name is Hermione Granger."

"Then why are you addressed as Potter-Black?" Natasha asked.

"That's a story for another time, Natasha; right now we need to hear your story. Why are the Avengers' needed now? What's happening to cause Nick re-establish it?" Artemis spoke up before Hermione could say anything; her tone didn't leave any room for arguments, she quickly sent the Gryffindor princess an apologetic look for interrupting. Hermione smiled at her and shrugged it off.

"What do you know about the demi-god, Thor and his brother Loki, Dr. Black, and Penelope?"

"Only that they fought giants together, one controls thunder, the other is a trouble-maker." Said woman murmured, still ignoring the fact that her former co-agent still called her by her middle name.

"But what do the two of them have to do with any of this?" Hermione asked ask she released the two agents from their frozen state. This time, the two agents refrained from jumping out at anything and trying to escape. Instead, they opted to sit down in the royal blue arm chairs they had been tied up in just minutes before.

"Well, I can tell you that they're both real…and that one of them is after the Tessaract, an artifact of unimaginable power, our plan is to find it before either of them can."

"So I'm guessing Loki is currently after the Tessaract", Artemis stated. "I still don't see why S.H.I.E.L.D. would need our help."

"Dr. Potter-Black here is one of the only researchers to directly study gamma rays and radiation, she's also the only other researcher to chemically, and almost successfully, replicate the serum used on Steve Rogers during the war decades ago. The Tessaract is basically a cube of gamma rays, we need all the help we can get to thoroughly study it. You, on the other hand, are an ex-agent, assassin and our best tracker. We need you to locate where Loki is and capture him before he can do any harm with the Tessaract." Clint, who was quiet throughout the magic ordeal, finally spoke up, "We don't know where the Tessaract is either, so Doctor here is to help us find it."

"And if they refuse?" Severus Snape said as he circled around the two agents, "why should they help you? What's in it for them? I'd rather not risk two of my most valued apprentices for something as a _'Tessaract'_."

"The world may be in grave danger if the Tessaract is not found and put away under strong supervision and security." Natasha said, "This is a matter of life or death for the entire world, Mr. Snape."

Hermione frowned at this…Natasha's words had literally indicated/blurted out WAR, and it brought back dark memories. "What do you mean 'a matter of life or death for the whole world'?"

"I'm under contract to not disclose this information without the presence of my head agent." Natasha

"Then I hope you would forgive me for this…_Legilimens_!" Hermione chanted swiftly, could faintly hear Artemis do the same to Clint as she delved into Natasha's mind.

Both agents groaned at the sudden intrusion in their minds; though not in pain, but in discomfort. Their memories flashed before their eyes as both Hermione and Artemis watch slide after slides of their memories up to the point where they were first notified of the Tessaract…and Stark Industries? Slipping out of their minds moments later, both witches faces dawned understanding and curiosity expressions. Natasha and Clint didn't even have the effort to be angry at the intrusion, exhaustion racked their bodies from the magic used to look through their memories, cold sweat framed their foreheads as the nauseating feeling wore off.

"We'll help you."

(~FLASHBACK END~)

* * *

><p>The sound of something beeping snapped Hermione out of her thoughts as she looked up to see Natasha pull out her cell phone; Artemis walked back into the small spaced room just as the agent sighed exasperatingly before agreeing to do whatever the person on the phone told her to do. When Natasha finally closed her phone, she looked at the two witches and said,"I have an assignment to do in a mo, but I don't want to leave the two of you in a hotel to wait for me, so I'm sending you straight to our new S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters."<p>

"How are you going to get to whatever assignment you need to go on?" Artemis asked.

"The pilot will drop me off somewhere before sending you to HQ."

"Who should we expect to meet when we reach your new headquarters?" Hermione asked this time.

"You'll be meeting Nick, or me depending on how long it takes you to find the new HQ."

"Oh great...I am so looking forward to seeing him again." Artemis says sarcastically as she once again returned to the pilot's control room. "I'm driving, the sooner we find S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new headquarters, the faster we'll get things done and return to England."

Before anybody could protest; the pilot was kicked out of the room and the jet shot forward at a neck-breaking speed, Hermione just clutched at her seat belt for her life. Natasha only grasped the arms of her seat as the jet sliced through the wind; the pilot continued to lay on the floor...unconscious.

"I should give her my coordinates first." Natasha stated as she got out her seat and cautiously walked towards the pilot's control room.

Hermione only nodded as she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the urge to throw up all over the stainless floors...and the unconscious pilot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short and I'm so sorry! R&R! Fav or Follow! Thanks again~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Part of the Team

**MauraderInSecret: Wooohooo~! Another update~! As promised! ;D And if you haven't noticed, I've changed my username! Phew, this chapter actually took me a while! I even got some parts of it from the actual movie. I know Tony hasn't been in this much at all, but he will be after this chapter. I PROMISE the next chapter will have the first Tony/Hermione interaction! Or it might just be Tony' POV before he arrived on the scene in the movie! I'm not so sure yet! **

**Thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing~! It really made me happy to see that I've manage to get some feedback, it inspires me to write more, so thanks a bunch!**

**Again, Hermione being a Potter-Black will be explained on a later date, don't worry, it's coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The AVENGERS (Otherwise Harry Potter and the Avengers would co-exist...just kidding, what a disaster that'll be!)**

* * *

><p>R.W.L.B.W.o.t.A.<p>

Chapter 4: Meeting Part of the Team

"Do I really have to wear this?" Hermione groaned as she zipped up the suit Artemis had handed to her; it wasn't tight, but it wasn't exactly loose either…it felt more like a second layer of skin! A form-fitting leather, one-piece, obsidian black zip-up suit…'the synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to a body's individual needs', Artemis had said….but it was just so…so un-Hermione! Other than the fact that it suddenly showed the curvaceous shape of her body that she never knew she even had, all she wore under it was her undergarments and a white tank top!

"Yes, you do." Artemis said zipping up her boots. "As I've said before, the synthetics of the suit acts as a second skin, adapting to a body's individual needs, it's only temporary Hermione, at least until we can get actual clothes."

After they had dropped Natasha some eastern part of Europe, where she would later be taken to India to retrieve someone; Artemis had decided to let go of the control and search around the jet for 'entertainment purposes', which led her to finding the leather suits in a hidden drawer under the seats, along with unused grenades, electric tasers, pepper spray, pistols, ammunition, sniper rifles, darts, and daggers. The ravenette was actually having fun clipping on each weapon to holsters around her waist, her thighs, to the weapon sash she found that crossed over her chest down to her waist and around her back, and even her boots!

"What's wrong with our clothes from before? And why are you putting on all those weapons? We're going to see a law enforcement agency, not a war."

"We might as well be going to war if it involves SHIELD and to answer your first question; our other clothes were ministry robes! And they just look horrid compared to these suits! To your second question, you never know if you need them, it's best to be prepared." The ravenette stated as she grimaced at the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol emblazed on the back of her own black suit, slipping her wand out of its invisible holster on her wrist, she waved it at the seams and hummed with satisfaction as it changed into emerald green cursive script reading 'Slyth3rin at H3ArT'.

"Why Slytherin?"

"I gave my own shot at the sorting hat, it said I belonged in Slytherin despite my blood status, not that that matters anymore." She added as an afterthought. "Go on, turn around, I rather you not walk around with SHIELD's insignia on your back."

Minutes later, Hermione read the golden letters on her back, 'Wh3r3 dw3ll the BrAv3 at H3arT, GrYffInDoR'.

"Do you like it?"

"Well, I can't change it now, knowing you, you've probably used one of Fred and George's permanent sticking charm that has yet to be countered."

"Right you are dear 'Mione'. Now come, I have to return to the control room."

"Who was even driving this death contraption while we were changing?" Hermione wondered out loud as they passed the still unconscious pilot that had somehow slid towards the back of the spacious jet.

"No one", Artemis answered as the door slid open and stayed open, "It's on autopilot, steady speed, fast enough to get to our destination, slow enough so we wouldn't tumble around like knock-out on the floor over there."

"Where on earth did you learn how to drive anything with such high technology in the muggle world?" Hermione asked as she eyed the various buttons and levers around the control room.

Strapping on the seatbelts and slipping the headsets, along with the pilots' helmet, over her head, Artemis quickly answered, "A lot of it is _technology_, which is precisely the reason why I know all of this stuff. It was jammed into my head as soon as I was inducted into the organization at 10 years old. To be frank, Nick made sure I knew everything about all technology related, martial arts, weaponry, etcetera…it's all kind of crazy really. I was supposed to be his master assassin, and spy, alongside Clint and Natasha."

"You were so young…"

"You were too when you met a giant troll and got involved with the sorcerers' stone and He-Who-Has-No-Nose." They both lightly chuckled at that before a comfortable silence fell over them.

"According to this radar…we'll be reaching our destination by tomorrow." The piloting ravanette murmured as she steered effortlessly through the drifting clouds.

Hermione only nodded as she reread over the files on their future teammates, again.

* * *

><p>Later on…<p>

**Location: S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Aircraft**

After the sort of awkward conversation with Agent Phil Coulson, Steve was introduced to Natasha Romanoff, spy and assassin of SHIELD.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading card set yet?"

"Trading card?" said the blonde hair blue-eyed man.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Natasha stated with a shrug.

As she spoke, she led them towards a lone figure looking out of place as he examined his surroundings with a quick eye. "Dr. Banner!"

"Uh, yeah um, hi Natasha, and to you too, Steve Rogers." Said doctor extended a hand towards Steve, who gave it a firm shake, "they said you were going to be here."

"Dr. Bruce Banner…word is you can find the Tesseract cube?"

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce asked as he retrieved his hand.

"Only word I care about." Steve said.

As he said this, another jet arrived on the scene just behind them. Steve and Bruce watched as two young women, probably in their twenties, walked out of the ship, well more like sauntered out with the swing of their hips. He frowned curiously; they didn't look familiar and he couldn't recall reading about them from the file Nick Fury had left in his apartment, and both were wearing tight black suits like Natasha. The shorter one of the two had curly and wild golden brown hair that reached mid-back, strands of blonde shined through it in the sunlight, her almond brown eyes held strength, age, and knowledge way beyond her age, slender with smooth curves, a fit body, and a confident stance, she truly looked like a soldier and war veteran despite the fact that she didn't seem to be carrying ant sort of weapon upon herself. Her friend on the other hand was even more so; weapons hung from every holster available, he even spotted the hilt of a dagger sticking out of her boots. Her layered raven black hair was tied up into a high pony-tail with her bangs whipped to the left side of her pale face, with piercing midnight blue eyes, she also held deep knowledge, confidence, and a look of understanding the evils of the world, and the suit did nothing to hide her voluptuous and athletic figure at all. With all the weapons she held, one would think she was going on a mission against 50 soldiers.

When both women finally reached them, Natasha introduced them.

"Dr. Banner, Captain, this is ex-agent Pene-Artemis Leonhart and her friend, Dr. H.G. Potter-Black, or Hermione."

"Pleasure to finally meet you Doctor Banner," The ravenette said neutrally, Steve could tell she did not want to be here. "Hermione here is a big fan of your gamma radiation analysis."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Leonhart." Bruce smiled as he shook her hand. "And Dr. Potter-Black, your own analysis is pretty admiring as well."

"Thank you doctor, I hope we will work well together in the hours to come." Hermione said, not even blushing at her friend's bold statement. "And please, just call me Hermione, Dr. Potter-Black is a bit of a mouthful."

As the two brunettes went off on a conversation about their researches, Artemis turned to Steve and extended a hand in greetings. "Captain Rogers, your strength and determination is truly admiring, I hope your adjustment to our time isn't too difficult?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle Miss Leonhart." Steve replied gentlemanly as he shook her hand, "although everything I see right now isn't much different from what I've seen in my time."

Before she could reply, Natasha warned them all to step inside, 'it's gonna get a little hard to breath', she said. After she said this; sounds of whirring machines and turbines filled the air. Steve had asked if it was a submarine, while Bruce chuckled dryly and asked, "Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" Artemis stifled a snort with a cough at that, Hermione frowned at her disapprovingly. They later found out it was a, aircraft. "No, no...this is much worse." Bruce once again commented as the ship rose into the air.

* * *

><p>Inside the ship; Hermione gaped in awe at all the high technology around her. She knew her own magic could surpass all of this, but no one but Artemis knows that, not even Natasha knows the extent of her magic, she and Clint were bounded under a magical contract not to reveal their magic unless given permission. Anyways, Hermione had never seen so much available technology in one place before; when she had been studying gamma radiation and technology, she had been limited approach to certain objects, but here, she can hopefully use as much materials as she pleases. Agents of SHIELD went around with their tablets and controls; calling out statuses and such to others. Turning around, Hermione was faced with a tall dark-skinned man with an eye patch over his left eye.<p>

"Doctor Banner, Doctor Black, thank you both for coming." The man greeted them.

"Thanks for asking nicely", Bruce nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you Nick Fury. " Hermione shook his hand as she glanced towards Artemis, "I heard many things about you, not all too bad of course."

"I should hope so ma'am, though I have to say, I did not expect 'Dr. Black' to be a woman, it's an honor to have you on the team." Turning his body towards her friend, Nick went to Artemis as extended a hand, "Welcome back, Agent Black Panther."

"Artemis is fine, Agent Fury." Hermione noticed Artemis had lost all of her British accent and went full American.

"I see you made work of the supplies we've laid into the jet."

"It's called taking advantage of what was available, Nick. You would know that wouldn't you?"

After a pause, Nick finally said, "It's great to have you back on the force, Penelope."

"As I've said before, it's Artemis, and it's unfortunate that I can't say the same."

Hermione and co watched their conversation warily, though Steve and Bruce's gaze held more curiosity.

"How long are we staying?" Artemis asked as she turned away, breaking the tension that had suddenly filled the air around them.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're all in the wind." Nick answered.

"And where are you with that?" Bruce asked.

Phil walked up to the group and replied. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops…if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not going to find it in time." Natasha commented, "and Clint and Dr. Selvig is still under Loki's control."

"Control?" Artemis spoke up, "What do you mean 'control'? Were they taken?"

"They are supposedly put under some type of spell by Loki." Agent Hill said as she walked up to them with a clipboard. "They're now under Loki's control."

Hermione and Artemis shared a look at that; knowing that they are now dealing with a mind-controlling nutjob just made keeping they're secret a whole lot more complicated, though Hermione felt a bit curious about what sort of spell was put on the two men, the Unforgivable _Imperious _spell? No, this man is an Asgardian, a god…so it can't be possible that the man has any sort of magical core.

"Getting back to locating the Tesseract", Bruce stated, interrupting her train of thought, "you need to narrow your field, how many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many do you need?" Nick.

Picking up on what he was saying Hermione spoke up, "As many as possible, have every lab you know of put up their spectrometers on the roofs and calibrate them for gamma rays, and-"

"And Dr. Bla-Hermione and I will rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. It'll help us rule out a few places, sound good Hermione?"

"Absolutely Dr. Banner, where can we start our work?" Hermione asked excitedly, ignoring the amused look Artemis shot her at her excitement.

"Agent Romanoff", Nick called, "Show Dr. Black and Dr. Banner to their laboratories please."

"You both are gonna love it docs, we got all the toys."

As they walked away, Hermione could hear Artemis ask, "Where can I start finding the cube thief in this flying fortress?"

"Agent Hill will lead you to your own station room to find Loki and his scepter." Nick answered. "Mr. Stark will join you later if he finds us."

"What's a Slytherin?" she heard Steve Rogers ask as their voices faded away.

* * *

><p>Loki hissed in pain as his vision cleared; revealing that he was indeed still in Midgard with the pesky and weak humans; however, they won't be here for long, after he conquers Midgard and become the ruler of 'Earth' as they call it, standing up, he approached his 'minions-at-the-moment', hearing more of their conversation as he neared.<p>

"-where did you find all these people?"

"SHIELD has no shortage of enemies Doctor…is this the stuff you need?" Agent Barton said as he held up some sort of glass covered in glowing blue human letters.

"Yeah, iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons, and it's very hard to get a hold of." Selvig frowned as he continued his work on the wires to his machine.

"Especially if SHIELD knows you need it."

"Well, I didn't know-Hey!" Loki hid his grimace behind his mask of indifference as the old man grinned widely in awe at him, horrifying really. "The Tesseract has shown me so much, it's more than knowledge…it's truth."

"I know", was his cool reply, "what did it show you Agent Barton?"

"My next target."

"Tell me what you need."

"I need a distraction…and an eyeball." Clint said as he pulled out his bow and snapped it into place.

* * *

><p>"Have you any idea what Loki is planning to do with the Tesseract?" Hemione asked Bruce as she scanned the glowing blue screens.<p>

"_My_ guess is that he wants to use its power to conquer the world." Artemis said as she walked into the lab with Natasha trailing behind her.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Artemis, let's not take a trip down memory lane shall we?" the intelligent witch glanced meaningfully at the ravenette who shrugged.

"No no, she's probably right." Bruce stated as he scrolled down the data screen, "according to these files I've been reading through…the Tesseract has the power to annihilate and destroy the entire world."

"That's barbaric", Hermione gasped as she looked at Bruce, "how did such a dangerous solution even get here or get created?"

The question was never answered as an alarm suddenly went off. Everyone ran out of the room and entered the main hall; Artemis ran to her computer screen and quickly typed in a few keys. "Yep! I've got it."

"What do you mean?" Steve jogged up to them, oddly enough, he looked relieved of the sudden distraction, probably due to another weird fan conversation with Phil as the agent came from the same direction.

"I mean, we've got a hit. I've managed to narrow down some locations based on Loki's necessities and Clint's knowledge of the Tesseract."

"And just how did you get that information?" Nick asked as he entered the room.

"Never mind that", Hermione said quickly as she read the screen over her companion's shoulder, "she's found a 67% match on Loki…no wait, cross match, 79%. 88%..."

"Great, now what's the location?" Natasha spoke up from beside Bruce.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse…he's not exactly hiding." Artemis read off the screen, agents around them frantically rushed around their stations to prepare for the next plan of action.

"Captain." the recruited doctors and agents turned towards either Nick or Steve, "you're up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stay tuned for the next update~! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Incoming! Iron Man & the God

**(MarauderInSecret): Tried to write a longer one this time! Hope it isn't too bad! Thank you all for following/favoriting/reviewing! **

R.W.L.B.W.o.t.A.

Chapter 5: Incoming! Iron Man & the God of Thunder

"Kneel before me." Loki demanded the screaming crowd, when they continued ignore him; several illusioned duplicates appeared at every corner around the terrified crowd.

"I said…KNEEL!" His voice boomed, not as loud as his brother, but enough to have them obey him, it won't be so hard making him obey him next time when he conquers the weak humans that's for sure.

He grinned evilly at the now kneeling crowd, "That wasn't so hard now was it? Is not this simpler? Is this not…your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation." Loki walked through the crowd of 'weaklings' as he held his scepter and confidently spoke. "You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"Not to men like you." An elderly voice spoke up."

Loki slowly turned his head to the voice; an elderly man standing with defiance in his eyes, the audacity! The god's anger sparked at the man, 'How dare he speak to me that way?!'

"There are no men like me." He _tried_ to say calmly, barely succeeding.

"There are always men like you."

His anger that had only briefly calmed skyrocketed. Lifting his scepter, Loki aimed it towards the elderly man. "Look to your elder people, let him be an example."

The power of his scepter shot out towards the man, anticipation of his death turned to a grimace of pain as his own power was deflected and hurled back at him, quickly regaining his senses, Loki looked up to see a man wearing an odd suit armor in the shades of red, white, but mainly blue and carried a large circular shield with a star emblazoned in the center. Who is this man who dared injure him?

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everybody else, and we ended up disagreeing."

Then it clicked. "The soldier." Loki grinned wickedly, "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time." The soldier said as a flying ship flew in behind him.

Loki suddenly felt a strong magical presence as the ship approached, his curiosity was peaked. However, his curiosity will have to wait as he knows he is outnumbered…though what is a sorcerer doing in this part of the human world?

"Loki, drop your weapon and stand down." A voice commanded him, a woman's voice no less!

No one orders him around, not even his father! He raised his scepter and shot out another beam of deadly blue light, which was (unfortunately on his part) dodged.

* * *

><p>"Pfft, of course he wouldn't." Artemis hissed as she regained control of the jet after dodging the blue light Loki shot at them, why is she stuck with piloting? Again? "The prat."<p>

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on how to capture him?" Hermione's voice pitched in through their earpieces, "what are you all trying to do?"

"Precisely that Hermione." The ravenette grimaced as Steve was knocked back, "Though…it's easier said than done. Natasha, what's the plan now?"

"I'm working on it." Was the reply. "The guy's all over the place, I can't get a direct aim."

"We don't need a direct aim, we're trying to catch him, not kill him."

"I'd end up hitting both of them, they keep moving!"

'Oh how I wish I could just use some magic!' Artemis inwardly screamed, all the senses Mad-eye Moody had jammed into her about 'Constant viligence' and 'Always assist a teammate when they fall' rung through her head, she did not like Loki one bit. Her magic was tingling with alarm at the presence of the threatening Asgardian, something was not right with this whole 'capturing Loki' plan, he had obviously seems to have another objective for being out in the open so easily, and he probably even knew that he was going to get captured. Hermione had also probably pieced this out already, she knew better than to believe such an easy ploy, though she was not voicing her thoughts. Artemis opened her mouth to speak up but before she could, an unfamiliar voice beat her to it.

"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?"

Said agent only sighed. Artemis frowned in confusion as their controls were being overridden and loud rock music came on.

"Who is that?" Hermione's voice cut in statically over the music.

"Dunno, at the moment…" Artemis said as a gleaming red Iron Man flew into the scene and blasted a, very small in her opinion, shot at the demi-god, "though I can guess that he is known as Iron Man in that suit."

* * *

><p>(Tony's POV)<p>

"Make your move Reindeer Games." Tony dared as the legendary soldier regained his bearings from behind him and approached, both men slightly eased the tensions in their bodies as the demi-god on the ground surrendered and reverted back into really weird and old-fashioned, but seemingly well-made, robes.

Retracting his weapons and gears, he grinned behind his helmet, "Good move."

"Mr. Stark." Steve greeted from beside him.

"Captain." He nodded back.

(Later on…Heading back to HQ)

"Is he saying anything?" Nick voiced through their earpieces.

"Not a word." Natasha dutifully answered.

"Just get him here, we're low on time."

Tony eyed the piloting ravenette curiously, earlier when they towed Loki into the aircraft, the demi-god had given the woman a wicked grin and said, "How is your magical world nowadays? Purebloods ruling the world yet?"

The woman punched the demi-god with a good upper-cut before returning to pilot the ship; curious…'Purebloods ruling the world'? Who believes in that stuff anymore? BUT, the words must have some sort of significance if the ravenette had such a reaction, it was as if she was insulted or something.

"I don't like this." Steve Rogers spoke discreetly to him as he turned away from the piloting women.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony commented.

"I don't remember a capture being this easy." Was the reply he got, "this guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow." Tony said as he finally looked up at the legendary hero/soldier, "What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?" the blonde man's expression held confusion.

"It's like calisthenics…you might have missed a couple of things doing time as a Capsicle."

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Tony silently mused as his 'teammate' swiftly changed the subject.

"Yeah , there's a lot of things Fury didn't tell you-"

Their conversation was interrupted when lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed.

"Where's this coming from?" Romanoff said as she looked up from the controls.

When their captive quickly sat up from his hunch and examine the flashing sky, Steve called out to him. "What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said calmly watching the flashing lights.

Tony turned to the women noticed the unnamed woman suddenly perk up and look towards the sky before yelling out, "INCOMING!"

Not even a second later, the jet jolted downwards, a heavy object had landed on the roof of the airship. Tony slipped on his helmet as Captain Rogers grabbed his Shield and slipped his own mask back on; pressing the opening hatch at the butt of the jet, Tony stood as a large, long-haired and broad-shouldered man carrying a hammer landed on the door exit. Just as Tony was going to fire at him; he was knocked back into Capsicle, he grunted in aggravation when the other demi-god flew off with their captive. "And now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?" the ravenette asked as she was finally able to stabilize the altitude of the jet.

"That guy's a friendly?" Rogers said right after her.

"Doesn't matter", Tony quickly said, "if he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark! We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack" With that Tony flew off, but not before hearing the piloting woman say, "I thought everybody said he was smart…"

* * *

><p>(With Loki &amp; Thor)<p>

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demanded as he dropped his half-brother onto the hard ground.

"I missed you too." Loki retorted sarcastically.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"You should be thanking me, with the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here, to your precious Earth?"

Dropping Mjölnir, Loki grabbed his brothers collars with a low growl brought him up to his face, "I thought you dead."

"Did you mourn me?"

"We all did, our father-"

"Your father…" Loki said throwing his arms off, "He did tell you my true parentage did he not?"

"But we were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness…I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was, and should be, King!"

"So you take the world I love as a recompense, for your imagined slights?" Thor said walking towards his brother, "No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Said man cackled amusingly before sarcastically saying, "And you're doing a marvelous job with that, the humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret…I mean to rule them, as why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them."

"Well…yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, Brother." Thor said sadly, "A throne will suit you ill."

His half-brother pushed away from them as the argument continued; Thor's anger rose at the person who had made his brother become so…evil and narrow-minded, no, it wasn't their father, the man who had raised them both to their current age…who made him like this? Who is controlling him?! The thunder god reached for his hammer and turned to his younger brother, "You listen well brother, I-"

"I'm listening…" Loki murmured sarcastically.

Thor groaned as he was tossed onto the dirty ground, he stood up and glared heatedly at the red metal suit of armor, "Do not touch me again."

"Then don't take my stuff", the armor replied as its face shifted, revealing a human.

"You have no idea of what you are dealing with."

"Uh…Shakespeare in the park? "Tony said pretending to look around for a crowd before turning back to the now recognized god, Thor. "Doth mother know you wear-eth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you, Metal Man. Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the cube, he's all yours…but until then", his mask went back to its original helmet shape covering his face, "stay out of the way." Turning around Tony made to leave while muttering something about 'tourists' when a grunt was heard, followed by a huge hammer slamming into his chest as he turned around. "Okay…"

Getting up, Tony shot a fire missile at the god, knocking him off balance, and kneed him in the chest. Thor only got up and summoned his hammer towards him; thrusting it into the sky, flashes of lightning swirled around him before he shot it out towards Tony, who only grunted as the power only slightly stung his behind.

"Power at 400% capacity." Jarvis informed.

"How about that?" Firing another blast at full capacity at Thor, Tony hunched into a fighting stance, ready for the retribution to come. It did, pretty quickly too, and the fight went on from there…until Capsicle showed up.

"Hey!" Captain Rogers shouted out, "That's enough."

The two men turned to face the man out of time as he jumped down from his landing from the parachute, "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here, but I thi-"

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor declared loudly.

"Then prove it, put the hammer down."

Chapter END

* * *

><p><strong>MarauderInSecret: Thanks again! Stay tuned! R&amp;R, F&amp;F~! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Someone Who Speaks English

Chapter 6: Someone Who Speaks English

A/N: Sorry! No action in here! It's just all talk, but feel free to review, fav, or follow. And THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR FAVORITED me and my story! It's truly an honor!

Also, I sincerely apologize for the VERY VERY late update. I've going through a very hard time throughout the past month and a half and I'm still trying to cope with it, but thank you all so much for waiting and taking the time to read my story line. Sorry for the wait and I hope you all enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>Previously on R.W.L.B.W.o.t.A….<p>

"Hey!" Captain Rogers shouted out, "That's enough."

The two men turned to face the man out of time as he jumped down from his landing from the parachute, "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here, but I-"

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor declared loudly.

"Then prove it, put the hammer down."

…

"Uh..yea-no, bad call. He loves his hamm-oof!" Tony grunted as he was knocked away from the duo. He only heard Thor shout, "You want me to out the hammer down?!", before a loud gong-like sound permeated the air and creating a huge air-wave, the strength of the impact blew made him groan as he was knocked down again. 'At least Capsicle put that shield into good use', Tony thought as he huffed and rolled onto his hands and knees before getting up, the entire forest around them was almost completely demolished.

"Are we done here?" Steve asked rhetorically.

* * *

><p>As soon as their airlift landed on S.H.I.E.L.D's airship; Artemis purposely stayed behind the large group of SHIELD agents guiding Loki inside with Nick at the front and Iron Man, Thor, and Steve Rogers by his sides, Natasha had already went ahead to prepare Loki's confinement room. Her reason for staying in the back was because of Loki's all-knowing leer; he knows about the wizarding world, the purebloods, about magic and maybe even the war, he probably even knows who Hermione is, who <em>she<em> is. But how? As far as she knew, in the muggle world, the war had caused an earthquake and a slight flood, there were no casualties, and no one was injured…although quite a few homes were destroyed, but it was nothing the muggles couldn't fix…with a little help from wizarding constructors of course. Could Loki see through that? Or is this just something he already knew of?

And that's not all, throughout the whole ride back after retrieving the 'Quarrelling Three', Thor had not taken his eyes off the ravenette. His expression seem curious but absolute, Artemis had been tempted to perform _Ligilimens_ on the half god for his thoughts, but with the others around them not knowing of her magic, she held back the urge to do so. However, Thor is a god and Loki's half-brother, there's no doubt that he probably knows a thing or two about witches or wizards as well.

With this in mind, Artemis quickened her steps, ignoring the sharp leering gaze the God of Mischief sent her she took a different path from the large group and paced towards Hermione's research lab.

"-No, Harry! You're not suppose to mix frog's breath or deadly nightshade together that makes a person sick, hence the reason why it's deadly-" Hermione looked up as she came in; walking up to the petite brunette, Artemis swiftly swiped the phone from her friend's hand.

"Hello Harry."

"_Artemis, I heard you decided to finally take a break from Aurors and Potions duty."_

"I didn't exactly have much of a choice; besides, I could use a break from the Ministry's bullshit…no offense to Kingsley though." She waved away Hermione's attempt to take the mobile back, "I'm going to need to borrow Hermione for a bit, I promise we'll call you later."

"…_fine, but I'm holding you on to that promise, Teddy and James miss their Aunty Mione and Aunty Missy."_

"We'll make it up to them when we get back, give them our love."

"_Will do, both of you be safe alright?"_

"No promises, but we'll try." And with that, Artemis hung up and tossed the small electronic device onto the table before turning to her friend, "What was that all about?"

"He's trying to make Ginny a headache potion-"

"But a headache potion doesn't involve frog's breath or deadly nightshade…"

"Exactly, which is why I am going to send him a list of ingredients and directions to him before he gives anybody a headache." Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to look for a pencil and some paper. "How did everything go with the mission? We lost you after Thor almost brought down your airship."

"It took forever to get Stark to shut up his music and convince Thor to ride _inside _the plane and not above it…and Steve Rogers still wanted to know what a Slytherin was." The ravenette answered nonchalantly as she slipped her wand out of its invisible holster around her wrist and nonverbally casted a _Muffliato_.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything?" Hermione stopped in mid-writing as the spell took effect.

"Loki knows about us Hermione."

"What?"

"Loki knows that wizards and witches exist, he knows about the purebloods, he knows about the bloody war…and he didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was displeased at the Dark sides' loss. Not only that, if Loki knows, then Thor must know as well." Artemis said as she slowly paced around the lab, "Something else is going on Hermione, and I know you know it too. Loki's capture was way too easy, but why would he sacrifice himself and get captured by his own enemies?"

Realization dawned onto Hermione's face as she quickly ran to her computers, "A distraction…it was a distraction! That was why he sacrificed himself! By doing that, he distracted us to stop us from getting to what he really wanted." The Gryffindor princess declared as she manipulated the cameras and observed video clips from the scene of Loki's capture. "The gathering they had tonight was full of famous scientists, chemists, and important founders, or providers, of chemical substances. One of the substances found there at that same location that reacts the safest with powerful energy like the Tessaract…is iridium."

"Do you think that was what they were after? Iridium?"

"It's a possibility, though I'm not sure what use iridium could be be used for other than scientific or chemical experiments."

"Should we tell the others?" Artemis asked as she took down her muffling spell and sat down on another computer to hack through SHIELD's profiles and documents. "I honestly don't think Nick Fury knows what he's doing going up against Loki…even with the Avengers on his side."

"I think they just don't realize how much is at stake either." Hermione commented as she surfed through the information SHIELD had given her.

"Hey now, what is this? Hermione, come take a look at this!" the ravenette ushered.

"What is it? Oh Merlin, this is crazy, the Tessaract is too powerful to create all of this equipment and still maintain a balanced energy source! This is..it's-"

"Something incredibly dangerous and completely reckless", Artemis added as she swiped her hand on the screen and everything in the system before it was hacked returned. "C'mon, let's go see what they're doing now."

* * *

><p>"How desperate are you? You've called on such lost creatures to defend you." Loki said just as Hermione and Artemis entered the room.<p>

"How desperate am I?" Nick repeated, "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, and you talk about peace but you kill others for fun…you have made me _very desperate_."

As they listened, Hermione noticed Steve stare at Artemis as she swiftly pull up another screen in front of her to watch and listen while Thor eyed both her and the ravenette curiously; the demi-god's face was as Artemis had noted, curious and absolute, not suspicious or intimidating. A few words later, Hermione shifted with unease as the God of Mischief turned towards the camera screen and smirked evilly, as if he knew something none of them knew.

"He really knows how to glower at the screen, and he seems to love me being green." Bruce commented after the screen went blank.

"And he really plans to bring down the Earth." Hermione added.

After a moment of silence, Steve spoke up. "So Thor, what's his plan?"

"He plans to use an army called the Chitauri and fight against your kind." Thor said as he swiftly glanced around the room.

"An army from outer space?" Steve said looking at Natasha who lifted an eyebrow cooly and slightly shrugged.

"So he's building another portal." Bruce said at the same time Hermione said. "That's why he has Dr. Selvig!"

"Selvig? He's a friend of mine."

"And Loki has him under some kind of spell." Natasha pointed out as she looked pointedly at Artemis and Hermione.

"I just want to know why Loki let us take him." Steve said before anybody could add on to Natasha's comment.

"But I don't think we should be focusing on Loki, he's not right in the head, I smell crazy from him." Bruce commented, "I really think we-"

"I don't care what you say", Thor interjected, "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard…and he's my brother."

"He killed 80 people in two days." Artemis stated calmly, though her expression was anything but.

"He's adopted…" was all Thor said.

"Never mind that, I want to know what he would need iridium for and why it was taken." Hermione said as she stood next to Artemis.

"It's a stabilizing agent in whatever experiment or project he's having Selvig work on." A new voice said from the entrance of the room. "It keeps the portal he's creating from collapsing on itself, like it did with SHIELD, and creates some type of shield, it also helps keep the portal open for as wide and as long as Loki wants it to and-that man is playing Galaga!" The new personof the room announced, "He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Artemis rolled her eyes that.

"Who is this man?" Hermione asked.

"I…am Tony Stark, or Iron Man, you might've heard of me from Blue-eyes over there." Tony said pointing to Artemis, who shrugged, he looked around at the glass monitor screen around him. "How does Fury even see all of this?"

"He turns." Agent Hill answered.

"Sounds exhausting…anyways, any of the raw materials they would need is what Agent Barton can get his hands on easily, but the only thing he really needs now is a power source of high-energy density."

"When did you become an expert at thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked curiously.

"Last night, with Selvig's notes and theories packets…am I the only one who did the readings?" Tony said gesturing to all of them with his hands.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin to be able to break through the Coulomb Barrier..." Banner said.

"Unless he has learned how to stabilize the quantum tunnel effect." Hermione continued, "and if he did that-"

"Then he can achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Tony finished, "Finally, some people who speaks real English." He walked towards Bruce and shook his hand while faintly hearing Steve say 'Is that what just happened?'

"It's good to meet you Dr. Banner, "Tony ignored Steve's comment and continued, "I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a huge green-rage monster."

"Um…thanks."

"And who are these two little Missies'?" Tony said walking to Hermione and Artemis.

"Artemis Leonhart, pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark." Artemis shook his hand more firmly than he had expected, "This is Hermione, you would know her as Dr. Potter-Black."

Intelligent stormy grey eyes met wise almond brown ones as the two brilliant minds slowly shook hands.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! They finally meet, but sadly this chapter has come to an end. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter when everyone find out the two witches real abilities!


End file.
